En cuerpo y alma
by akasha-bennington
Summary: Era tan delicioso sentir la cruel batalla que se liberaba en el interior de aquella humana.Su alma luchando contra su cuerpo, la culpabilidad derramándose en forma de lágrimas con cada gemido que escapaba de sus labios. Aizen/Orihime Ulquiorra/Orihime


**¡Holas!**

**Vuelvo a la carga con otro fic de Bleach. Esta vez es un regalito de cumpleaños (muy atrasado _) para samej, que me pidió hace milenios, en la comu de LJ de bleach_sp un Aizen/Orihime. Pues nada, aquí está el susodicho fic, espero que le guste ;) **

**Soy la leche… Llevo un año en el fandom de Death Note y aún no he conseguido escribir lemon, y sin embargo con Bleach, en mi cuarto fic, he conseguido hacerlo ¡y que encima me guste como quedó! XD. Pero admito que el lemon hetero me resulta inmensamente más fácil que el lemon yaoi jeje. Además, hacía eones que no escribía lemon, y la verdad, me apetecía mucho jijijiji.**

**No voy a explicar mucho de qué va el fic, es mejor que lo leáis y juzguéis vosotros mismos, perdería mucho interés si adelanto demasiadas cosas. Eso sí, el fic es bastante retorcido XD, cuando empiezo a tomar cierta confianza con un fandom, no puedo evitar que salga a la luz mi faceta oscura de mente perturbada ;)**

**Pairing:** Aizen/Orihime (Ulquiorra/Orihime)

**Rating:** M

**Género:** drama, romance, angst

**Advertencias:** lemon

**Palabras:** 2945

**Ubicación:** capítulos 245-247 del manga.

**Resumen:** Era tan delicioso sentir la cruel batalla que se liberaba en el interior de aquella humana… Su alma luchando contra su cuerpo, la culpabilidad derramándose en forma de lágrimas con cada gemido que escapaba de sus labios.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach, su argumento y (sexys) personajes son de Tite Kubo. Yo no gano nada haciendo esto. Si Ulquiorra me perteneciera y encima ganara dinero con él, sería el colmo de mi felicidad XD.

**¡Espero que os guste! Y como siempre, ¡espero comentarios!**

EN CUERPO Y ALMA.

Su cuerpo y su alma les pertenecían.

Le pertenecía.

A _él_.

Aún cuando aquellas palabras pudieran parecer simplemente simbólicas, parte de la trampa psicológica creada entorno a la mujer, al final habían acabado adquiriendo realismo. La forma más eficaz de sumirla en la confusión, de doblegar su voluntad y obligarla a aceptar que formaba parte de Las Noches.

Una nueva embestida. Un lamento transformado en gemido.

Todo iba perfectamente.

-¿Para qué único propósito existen tu cuerpo y tu alma?- siseó Ulquiorra. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había formulado esa pregunta. Lo que diferenciaba esta vez de las anteriores era que su voz acariciaba uno de los pechos de Orihime, tensando la sensible piel con la calidez de su aliento, arrancando una queja bañada de placer antes de la respuesta, notando el pezón endurecerse al atraparlo entre sus dientes.

-Para Aizen-sama y sus deseos –jadeó la muchacha. Su voz volvió a rasgarse al final para convertirse en un sollozo ahogado.

Era tan delicioso sentir la cruel batalla que se liberaba en el interior de aquella humana… Su alma luchando contra su cuerpo, la culpabilidad derramándose en forma de lágrimas con cada gemido que escapaba de sus labios.

-No, no…No, por favor, Ulq…-y ahora fue la respiración contenida, mordiéndose el labio inferior, lo que eliminó cualquier posible anhelo de clemencia en su intención. Una de las manos del Arrancar había dejado de sostenerla con firmeza para adentrarse entre sus muslos.

Y ni aún así cesó el ritmo de los empujes, por mucho que esto le dificultara a la hora de seguir con sus dedos la misma pauta. La vio cerrar los ojos con fuerza, su boca entreabierta, las mejillas encendidas y mojadas por lágrimas incesantes. Sin duda, su alma estaba cediendo terreno en la contienda, su cuerpo difícilmente podía resistirse al deleite que suponía el trabajo conjunto de cada profundo asalto y el trabajo experto de aquellos dedos sobre su intimidad. Por mucho que pudiera parecerle incorrecto, por mucho que tratara de oponerse, el cuerpo de Inoue Orihime estaba a punto de claudicar. O de vencer, según se mirara.

La respiración se le agitó, elevándose, eclipsando por completo las débiles muestras de protesta sobre las que se formaba su voz. El Espada trató de callarla, abandonando sus pechos para lamer las lágrimas que cubrían todo su rostro, morderle los labios y silenciarle la boca con la lengua. Sólo él podía oír el hálito entrecortado de la joven, pues la había invadido de manera que no era capaz de emitir ningún otro sonido. La había obligado a corresponder su beso demandante con el único propósito de mostrarle quién era quien tenía el control.

Tal vez esa fuera la única manera en que la mujer era capaz de demostrar que aún no se había dado por vencida del todo. Aunque por mucho que atacara su lengua con fiereza, las lágrimas volvieron a brotar escandalosamente cuando se dio cuenta del punto al que estaba arrastrándola Ulquiorra.

Su sexo, excitado por las atenciones de aquellos dedos largos y finos, muy húmedo por las continuas arremetidas. Frustración absoluta en su rostro, al saberse deseando un clímax que jamás debió haber sido siquiera esbozado en su imaginación.

Hubo una pausa. De repente todo se detuvo y la muchacha aprovechó el instante para, patéticamente, tratar de cubrir su torso desnudo con la camisa del uniforme. Qué ridícula se veía preocupándose por algo tan trivial, sobre todo después de haber tenido su más preciado tesoro a merced del Arrancar. Sobre todo viéndola imaginar por un instante que todo había acabado. Pero, sobre todas aquellas las cosas, lo más gratificante era ver la vergüenza pintada en su rostro, pues en sus labios hinchados y en sus ojos vidriosos se podía leer un oscuro y remoto deseo insatisfecho.

_Él_ sonrió, malicioso, al ver lo bien que se desarrollaba el plan.

Sin más tregua que aquellos segundos de confusión, Ulquiorra asió las caderas de la joven, atrayéndola más hacia él, alzó sus piernas, haciendo que la ropa interior de la chiquilla terminara de deslizarse hasta los tobillos, y las colocó sobre sus hombros.

El Espada hundió su cara entre las piernas de Orihime. Y la chica gritó, un grito que traicionaba todos sus principios y sentimientos, y éste traspasó las barreras de la habitación. No, no se debía al escozor producido por el roce de la máscara del Arrancar sobre la delicada piel del interior de sus muslos. Inconscientemente, había dejado caer la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir la lengua del Arrancar recorriéndola, había cedido al deseo, alentándolo al tensársele los músculos de las piernas.

Por ese breve instante, Orihime había dejado de luchar. Podría haber aprovechado su postura para patear la espalda del Espada, pero lo único que había sido capaz de hacer había sido aprisionar con fuerza su cabeza entre sus muslos. Y no se debía a que estuviera censurando sus actos o tratara de infringirle dolor.

Verla prácticamente vencida, tratando infructuosamente de ahogar sus jadeos, saboreándola, sintiéndola volverse casi líquida. Temblando. Todo ello era sublime. Sumamente excitante.

Una palpitante erección clamaba por ser atendida desde hacía demasiado rato. No quería (no podía) ignorarla por más tiempo. Una mano se deslizó hasta su miembro, tomándolo con decisión y liberando un leve, pero profundo, gemido.

Inoue logró abrir los ojos en un desesperado intento de regresar a la realidad. Una forma de volver a ponerse la armadura de guerra y detener la espiral de placer vertiginoso que amenazaba con llevarla a la derrota. Lo único que encontró fueron los ojos verdes de la Cuarta Espada clavados en ella. Impertérrito. La mirada de la joven reaccionó de forma totalmente contraria, sorprendida. Debía inquietarle que el hombre fuese capaz de hacerla sentir al borde del colapso sin que lo que estaba haciendo cambiase ni un ápice de su expresión. Tal vez estuviera volviéndose loca, pero incluso casi podría jurar que el Espada ni siquiera parpadeaba.

Se sentía taladrada por su fría mirada, casi intimidada, y a la vez taladrada por aquella lengua ágil que lograba despertar en ella sensaciones desconocidas hasta el momento. Quería resistirse, pero no podía dar marcha atrás, su cuerpo reaccionaba sin voluntad alguna simplemente deseoso de dejarse llevar. Empezaba a temblar con más fuerza, a sentir un agradable entumecimiento en las piernas que se expandía por todo su cuerpo, una sensación extraña pero placentera en su interior, el creciente cosquilleo de su sexo aumentando por milésimas de segundos dando paso a una casi dolorosa necesidad de sentirse invadida de nuevo.

Cerró los ojos por un instante. Definitivamente, debía estar volviéndose loca. Inspiró profundamente. Volvió a entreabrir los ojos, y de nuevo, allí estaba la mirada fija de Ulquiorra.

El Arrancar se detuvo un momento. Un segundo que a Orihime le pareció la más cruel de las torturas. Lo vio emerger de entre sus piernas y, con horror, la muchacha observó la palidez de su piel, el negro de sus labios, manchados del rojo indiscutible de la sangre. Su mirada se volvió asustadiza. Desvió la vista de la cara del hombre para descubrir que los dedos que la sostenían por la cadera estaban igualmente manchados. También su falda, arremolinada con descuido a la altura de su cintura.

La realidad la golpeó como una bofetada. No era tan ingenua como para ignorar a qué se debía la punzada de dolor que sintió cuando Ulquiorra la penetró la primera vez, de hecho trató de oponerse, negándose a ser despojada de algo casi tan preciado como sus _Shun Shun Rikka_. Aunque una vez hecho no hubiese vuelta atrás, aunque hubiese decidido que haría todo lo posible por ser útil allí, por se merecedora de la confianza de Aizen y los Arrancar… Una cosa era eso, dejar que todo aquello ocurriese por el bien de sus amigos, y otra muy distinta era ver los restos de su virginidad en el cuerpo del Espada, en su ropa, en las sábanas, como si fuesen cicatrices de heridas de guerra.

Como tratando de sacarla de su estupor, Ulquiorra volvió a preguntar.

-¿Para qué único propósito existe tu cuerpo?

Orihime dudó, aunque sabía que no debía hacerlo. Cuanto más segura pareciera, antes la dejarían en paz. Ulquiorra apremió la respuesta. Sin dejar de mirarla la deleitó con una intensa lamida que recorrió toda su intimidad en sentido ascendente hasta acabar en la parte más sensible de su sexo. La chica no pudo evitar estremecerse, recitando con voz ronca de placer una contestación casi incomprensible.

-Para Aizen-sama y sus deseos.

El joven pareció darse por satisfecho con la respuesta, y antes de que la chica tuviera tiempo de deleitarse o arrepentirse del éxtasis al que había sido sometida, se incorporó, y sin bajar las piernas de la mujer de sus hombros, volvió a introducirse en ella, lenta pero profundamente.

De nuevo, el sonido de los amantes inundó Las Noches, pero esta vez no sólo fue el largo gemido inicial de la muchacha. Esta vez iba acompañada de la voz de Ulquiorra.

Era tan excitante que lo que menos le importaba en aquel momento era que todos los habitantes del palacio se enteraran de lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Cómo podía contenerse ante algo así? Aceleró el ritmo a la par que la chiquilla se mordía los labios para callar la respuesta a cada embestida.

¿Qué más daba si los demás se enteraran? Excepto Nnoitra y tal vez Grimmjow, ninguno sería tan descarado de hacer ningún tipo de comentario al respecto. Aunque la voz de Ulquiorra envuelta en algo de esa índole fuera suficiente para llamar la atención incluso al más despistado de los Arrancar.

-Por favor…-alcanzó a decir una confusa Inoue, dividida entre la humillación y el deseo. Unas palabras totalmente incoherentes que hacían imposible de descifrar su objetivo.

¿Por favor, qué? ¿Que parara? ¿Que siguiera? La traducción final fue una creciente excitación en el hombre con el consiguiente aumento en el ritmo de la Cuarta Espada.

Nuevamente, la sombra de la locura sobrevoló la mente de la joven. Había sido llevada casi al límite varias veces, excitada hasta un nivel que podría calificarse incluso como doloroso y para colmo se veía así misma deseando ser recompensada con una nueva arremetida, más rápida y más impetuosa a la vez. Sentía su cuerpo reaccionar de forma similar pero a la vez distinta a las anteriores. Casi lloró al darse cuenta de que había entrelazado las piernas entorno a la cintura de Ulquiorra para hacer el contacto más íntimo, de que sus brazos se habían abrazado al cuello del Espada, clavando las uñas en su espalda.

Definitivamente debía haber perdido toda cordura, pues Ulquiorra se había inclinado sobre ella y podía ver de cerca su cuerpo perlado por el sudor, el negro cabello pegado a su frente y a su cuello, casi podía jurar que las líneas verdes de sus mejillas estaban siendo engullidas por el incandescente rubor de su piel. Casi podría jurar que era humano.

Casi podría jurarlo, pero no podía, porque la impavidez de su mirada, clavada en ella, no vacilaba ni por más acelerados o intensos que fueran sus movimientos.

Lo que sí podía jurar en ese momento, era lo que minutos atrás había sospechado: Ulquiorra no parpadeaba.

Estuvo a punto de estremecerse por la impresión, pero justo en el momento en que comenzó a notarlo nacer en la base de su columna, éste fue rápidamente sustituido por otro de una naturaleza completamente opuesta.

El joven había alcanzado un ritmo frenético, las caderas de la chica lo instigaban, amoldándose a su cuerpo, tratando de responder a sus movimientos. Inoue sintió que un escalofrío de placer la recorría de arriba abajo, una sensación similar a las anteriores pero multiplicada varias veces.

-¿Para qué único propósito existe tu alma? –insistió Ulquiorra, entre jadeos. Incluso para él esta vez había sido difícil.

-¡Para Aizen-sama y sus deseos! –gritó Orihime, dejando escapar con aquella frase el éxtasis producido por el orgasmo, haciendo que la voz de Ulquiorra secundara su frase con un largo gemido, también alcanzando el clímax al sentir los espasmos de la joven cerrándose entorno a su miembro.

Un tercer gemido, más disimulado, se pudo oír en el Salón del Trono.

Sin más concesiones que unos segundos para recuperar el aliento, la Cuarta Espada se levantó, recolocando sus propias ropas. Inoue se encogió, haciéndose un ovillo, la mirada perdida, rompiendo a llorar, asfixiada de remordimientos.

-Bien, veo que ya has aprendido dónde residen ahora tus prioridades. Quítate esa ropa y ponte esto –dijo el joven, señalando un traje blanco, impecablemente doblado- Significa que has aceptado formar parte de nosotros.

La muchacha sabía que no se marcharía hasta que satisficiera su orden por lo que decidió despojarse de su ropa sin mostrar reparo alguno. Sería ridículo negarse, después de lo que había ocurrido.

Con horror observó cómo un _Cero_ calcinaba su uniforme escolar, con él, los últimos restos de su inocencia, de su pasado… Si lo que pretendían era que abrazara una nueva vida para aplacar su sentimiento de culpabilidad, no podían haber ideado una forma mejor.

-Me gustaría poder tomar un baño antes –solicitó Orihime, sintiéndose sucia por dentro y por fuera. En el cuerpo y en el alma.

-Está bien –respondió el Espada, cogiendo de la mesa el nuevo atuendo de la muchacha y tendiéndoselo-. Volveré después de la reunión con Aizen-sama para comprobarlo.

Antes de marcharse, Ulquiorra se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en la frente, dejándola totalmente aturdida.

-Bienvenida a Las Noches, Inoue Orihime.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nada más cerrar la puerta tras de sí, Ulquiorra miró a su alrededor para comprobar que no había nadie cerca. Afortunadamente, el pasillo estaba desierto y sin ningún Arrancar a la vista. Acto seguido, desapareció.

En el Salón del Trono, Aizen acababa de envainar su _zanpakutô_. Una vez más quedaba demostrada la gran utilidad de su _shikai_, el inmenso poder de _Kyôka Suigetsu_. Al igual que quedaba nuevamente demostrada la ingenuidad de las mujeres y su patética tendencia a creer en el amor.

Si todo salía según lo previsto, la humana no daría ningún problema.

Si todo salía según lo previsto, la humana acabaría enamorándose de la Cuarta Espada…y viceversa. Cosa que sería muy provechosa para sus intenciones.

Con aquel encuentro, Aizen simplemente se había asegurado de allanar el terreno y encauzar sus caminos hacia la misma dirección. No tenía ninguna duda de que Ulquiorra habría cumplido la misión correctamente en el caso de habérselo ordenado, pero por esa vez, en esa primera fase de crucial importancia, Aizen había decidido guardarse ese privilegio para sí mismo.

Ulquiorra podría haberlo hecho, pero su inexperiencia no jugaba a su favor en ese caso, además de que tampoco podía prever de qué modo reaccionaría su parte Hollow en una situación así.

Aizen no podía permitir ningún error. Tenía que ser él quien guiara los actos de aquella ilusión que había tomado la forma del Cuarto Espada. Él, que sabía cómo destruir cualquier barrera con gentiles caricias, y cómo volver a reconstruirla para encerrar a su víctima dentro de ella, a su merced, con palabras certeras. No podía confiar a Ulquiorra algo tan sumamente delicado. Sólo él sabía cómo alzar a Orihime hasta tocar el cielo, haciéndola sentir miserable y afortunada en aquella sesión de sexo enteramente dedicado al deleite de la muchacha. Para eso se necesitaba experiencia y tacto, y Ulquiorra carecía de ambas cosas.

Al menos por el momento, ya que entraba dentro de los planes que el joven desarrollara esas cualidades, además de muchas otras. Era el Espada perfecto para Orihime, sería él prácticamente el único que tendría contacto con ella, sería el encargado de velar por ella y satisfacer sus necesidades. A diario. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que la débil llama que la mujer había prendido en el interior del Espada se convirtiera en un fuego abrasador.

Cuando aquello ocurriera, Aizen ya no tendría que preocuparse más por ellos dos. Ulquiorra sería capaz de todo por protegerla, Orihime sería incapaz de hacer nada que pudiera ponerle en peligro.

Y eso incluía cualquier posible intento de atentado contra la _Hôgyoku._

Enseñándole el objeto de la discordia nada más llegar a Hueco Mundo, Aizen había querido demostrar la confianza que había depositado en la chiquilla. Iba a ser divertido cuando la mujer fuera incapaz de indicar a sus amigos dónde se encontraba.

Oh, desde luego iba a ser todo muy divertido.

Sobre todo cuando, después de la reunión que iba a tener lugar en breves instantes, el verdadero Ulquiorra fuera a informar a la mujer de que sus amigos habían llegado a Hueco Mundo para rescatarla.

Iba a ser una verdadera lástima no poder disfrutar de nuevo de la visión del rostro consternado de la joven, embargado por la traición, sabiendo que sólo momentos antes había firmado, con su sangre más íntima, el contrato voluntario que ya había aceptado antes de ir a Hueco Mundo. El pacto inquebrantable escrito con su virginidad entregada al Cuarto Espada, tan irremediable como lo era ser consciente de que el Arrancar no era Ichigo Kurosaki.

Aizen siempre podía pedir a Ulquiorra que utilizara el poder de su ojo para mostrarle todos aquellos momentos, aunque preferiría no abusar de ello y dejarle un poco de intimidad para que el Hollow pudiera evolucionar con libertad. De todas formas, no dudaba de que Ulquiorra fuera a hacer un buen trabajo.

De todas formas, de momento, ya había tenido suficiente con lo que el poder del ojo de su ilusión le había mostrado esa tarde.

Aizen observó su mano sucia y su hakama manchado y chasqueó la lengua con cierto desagrado.

Más le valía arreglar aquel desastre cuanto antes. La reunión con los Espada estaba a punto de comenzar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Podéis llamarme pervertida, retorcida y demás sinónimos, pero estoy satisfecha con el resultado XD. Esta idea llevaba rondándome desde que vi un capítulo de relleno del anime en que Aizen crea una ilusión con la forma de Ulquiorra para tender una trampa a unos Arrancar que pensaban traicionarle. Desde entonces la idea de este fic ha estado ahí, pensando en usar la zanpakutô de Aizen para propósitos deshonestos XD.**

**Es un Aizen/Orihime muy raro, pero al final os habréis dado cuenta de que todo lo que parecía Ulquiorra POV era en realidad Aizen POV, quien manejaba los actos del Espada y veía lo que ocurría a través de su ojo. Ulquiorra no sale en este fic realmente, sólo en los comentarios del final sobre el plan de Aizen.**

**Me gusta que además encaje con el cap 249, cuando Nnoitra le hace ciertos comentarios a Ulquiorra y éste se queda con cara de o_O. Este fic daría explicación a eso, puesto que es probable que Nnoitra hubiera escuchado algo, pero el pobre Ulquiorra verdadero no tiene ni idea de qué habla Nnoitra XD. No es ningún secreto en Bleach que los Espada piensan que Ulquiorra se tira a Orihime, no sólo por lo de Nnoitra, hay más referencias (o es que yo le busco el doble sentido a todo según me conviene XD)**

**Este fic iba a ser el primer capítulo de un UlquiHime de varios capítulos, pero al final decidí que no, la trama, el que hubiese pasado eso con Ulquiorra!Aizen y que Ulquiorra no tenga ni idea, me resultaba muy complicado de llevar en un fic largo. Así que se queda en one shot.**

**De todas formas, si alguien tiene dudas o quiere que le explique algo más, no tiene más que pedirlo ;). Como siempre espero vuestros comentarios, tomatazos, bankais envenenados etc… Ah, para quienes me dejáis reviews anónimos, please, si queréis que os conteste, dejadme un mail, si no, no hay manera de contestaros XD.**

**¡Besitos!**

**Ak**


End file.
